Theo
|header font size= 160% |personality= |history= |journal= |name= Theo, takes the last name Lannister |title= King of Athens |location= Lannister Mansion |affiliation= Tessa, Greece, Kakia, Deimos, SOMETIMES Athena (when she's nice), Katherine |status= Immortal/Ageless |relationship= Just don't go there |born= Sometime BC |age= 2000+/20 |species= Complicated |nationality= Greek |sexuality= Straight |accent= Greek |inspiration= Too much The Tudors (Henry VIII) |interests= Just don't |active rp= None |plans= None |month powers= All |ooc plans= |word bubble= |powers= |pet= None |bedroom= In Lannister Mansion |weapon images= |quote2= "A frightened man is a beaten man." |file2= Damon10.png |file size2= 173x0px |possessions= |likes= Not remembering Greece, Playing with his children, Being with Kat, Fighting, Strategy |dislikes= Kat's unending hatred, Tessa's constant reminders, His past |colour= Red |music= N//A |food= BBQ |animal= No favourite |book= None |quote3= "There is a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand." |drink= Alcohol |song= None |movie= None |sport= Basketball |other= N/A |skills= His powers, Fighting |weapon= Sword |strength= Reflexes, Strength, Speed, Battle, Strategy |weakness= He'll let you know when he finds one |led= None |been= None |model= Ian Somerhalder |gender= Male |eye= Blue |hair= Dark Brown |height= 5"11" |weight= Unknown |ethnicity= Greek |hand= Left |shoe= Unknown |blood= AB- |voice= Tenor |marks= None |body= Athletic, Lean |more images= Damon23.png Damon22.jpg Damon21.png Damon20.png Damon19.jpg Damon18.png Damon17.png Damon16.jpg Damon15.jpg Damon14.jpg Damon13.jpg Damon12.jpg Damon11.jpg Damon10.png Damon9.jpg Damon8.jpg Damon7.jpg Damon6.jpg Damon5.jpg Damon4.jpg Damon3.jpg Damon2.jpg Damon1.jpg |one= Sexy |best= Everything |worst= Nothing |change= Nothing |mental= Good |disorders= None |medical= ADHD/Dyslexia |mother= Nysa |father= Aegon |creator= N/A |half= Theresa (paternal older half-sister) |full= Aerys (younger brother, died in infancy) |other relatives= Katherine (1st wife) Aegon (son, deceased) Theresa "Tessa" Lannister (daughter) Korinna (2nd wife, deceased) Aerys (son, deceased) Erinna (3rd wife, deceased) |family album= Katherine1.png|Kat, his first wife Baby Aegon.jpg|Aegon, his first son by Kat Tessa1.png|Theresa, his only daughter by Kat Clarissa12.jpg|Korinna, his second wife Aerys2.jpg|Aerys, his second son by Korinna Erinna3.jpg|Erinna, his third wife |home= Lannister Mansion |earliest= Playing with his sister |best memory= His children's birth |school= Tutored |kiss= Rhea |sex= Rhea |love= Kat |other firsts= Kill: Nikias Fight: Nysa |nicknames= Theo |native= Greek |languages= Greek, English, French, Spanish, Latin, Portuguese, Italian, Bulgarian (learning) |flaw= Has trouble letting himself feel |fears= Lose Tessa/Kat (again) |hobbies= Reading |motto= "A dead enemy is a thing of beauty" |won't= Lose Kat again |admires= Kat |influenced= Kat, Tessa |compass= North(-ish) |past person= Kat/Tessa |current person= Kat/Tessa |crisis= Good |problems= Head on |reacts change= Fine |alignment= Good |dream= Doesn't Know |current= Student (College) |quote4= "No fight is hopeless till it has been fought." |file3= Damon24.jpg |file size3= 173x0px |vice= All |bad= Too prone to Violence |sleep= Okay |quirk= Loves flirting |attitude= Emotionless |talents= Manipulation |social= Can fake emotions |theme song= |ease= With family |priority= Protect Tess and Kat |past= Letting himself be controlled by Korinna |accomplishment= Being badass |secret= He still loves Kat |known= Himself, Tessa and Jennifer suspect |tragedy= Ordering Kat's death |wish= To undo that |cheated= Uh...Maybe? |relates= Depends |strangers= Sexy but careless |lover= Daring |friends= Protective |familyp= Complicated |first impression= Sexy |like most= His human side |like least= When he's being an emotionless pain}} Category:Watcher01 Category:Ian Somerhalder Category:A.R Character